alex and kunit
by harryfreak010
Summary: alex gets told to go to beacon breacons for more training. will kunit be able to help alex? will they be able to solve the mystery of alex rider?
1. Chapter 1

Alex looked into the mirror today was the day he went back to beacon breacons. He still had the same blond hair and brown eyes. But his eyes were dull and lifeless. He had the big scar on his chest to prove how much he's been through.

He thinks abot ash's face and how he died. he's reminded of the people he's killed every night in his dreams, when's his life of a nightmare gonna end.

"You will be going back to sas training on Monday" says Mrs. Jones in a lifeless voice.

"I'm done with you" he shouts. But he knows that if he does not go he would have jack the one person who loves him and hasn't betrayed him taken away. So he looks and says in a cold tone "Fine" and walks away.

"Oh and Alex you will be bunking with k-unit, I thought you might want to talk with familiar faces" Mrs. Jones cold demeanor softens a tad than changes real quickly. But Alex saw it and he knows right away that it's blunt who wants him to do this. Alex nods and walks out the door thinking about what awaits him.

* * *

Look this is my first fanfic I'm really young. Don't be to mean. tell me if you think i should continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

The driver approached Alex's house with a sense of confusion consuming him. Mrs. Jones said he will be picking up a 14 year old to go to sas camp. A 14 year old! He waited out of the house to see exactly what kind of 14 year old would be eligible to go to sas training.

* * *

"Alex I hate what their doing to you, I barely recognize you anymore. Your eyes Alex look like a person who is dying slowly inside. I can't believe blunt has the nerve to send you especially after the assassination attempt, I thought I was going to lose you " . Then to Alex's horror jack's eyes started to fill with tears. "jack it's ok I'll be fine it won't be that bad". Alex knows he's lying major last time he went to beacon's it was hell. The people were the worst they hated the idea of a mere teenager beating them at anything even his unit was horrible to him. He didn't even want to think of how he was going to have to explain his scars. When he finally got jack to calm down he saw a black car outside his driveway. Only one word came to his mind when he saw that car "suffering".

* * *

The driver wanted to speak to Alex when he got into the car, even though he knew he could get fired but his curiosity was very great. He was shocked when he saw the teenager if he could describe him as that. Alex had a cold blank face that gave nothing away. The distinct difference that made him look like an adult and not a teenager was his eyes. They were those of a person whose been through hell and back. Damn MI6.

* * *

When Alex got into the car, he could feel the driver examining him as he drove. Alex didn't care but as he saw the driver about to ask him a question he put his earphones in his ears, and watched the scenery fly by.

* * *

"you will get a recruit returning today" said sergeant . "Who sir" asks Wolf . You know him as cub.

* * *

please review


	3. Chapter 3

" Alex just because you're a top MI6 agent does not mean your going to receive any special treatment" says sergeant in a commanding voice". "Yes sir, where will I get my schedule" says Alex in a emotionless calm voice. Sergeant was shocked when he saw Alex, any traces of a child that was left of him must have been destroyed on his missions. "You will receive your schedule when you meet Wolf at the shooting range. By your file I see you've had some training". Without waiting for a response he says " go and get your schedule from Wolf, you will also get an evaluation on your shooting skills. Alex nods and leaves the room without making a nose.

* * *

Alex tries to enter the shooting range silently but Eagle spots him as he walks in the door " Cub is that you", Eagle says way to loudly? That's when the whole k-unit spots him minus Fox, who works for MI6. The first thing wolf did when he saw Cub was sneer, Eagle had his always playful grin, Snake seemed to be examining him and a guy Alex never saw before looked as confused as Alex felt. " So how long are you staying for, did your rich parents get sick of you," Wolf sneered. Alex felt the anger boiling in him and said in a scary calm/cold voice " My parents are dead," and swiftly left the gloomy room. With it a dumbfounded k-unit. Screw the evaluation.

* * *

" Wow you must feel like a dick," Eagle states simply. Wolf was thinking how bad he felt but how was he supposed to know. Snake was looking at Cub's file, with a frown that just kept deepening " This tells me nothing about Cub's missions or medical history." Wolf you have to apologize to Cub, at least say sorry ok, we'll go to our cabin.

* * *

alex was getting a shirt on, when he heard a door creaking open. But it was to late for him to do anything. Alex's eyes got wide he felt his heart stop when he heard, "what the **** is that"! There was k-unit, eyes popped out staring at his chest."

* * *

Ok I'll apologize, though it's his own fault for not telling us anything. We don't even know why he's here" Wolf slowly opened the door to find a half naked Cub. The thing that really shocked them was the scar right next to his heart.

* * *

A million thoughts were racing in Alex's mind. Should he leave? What should he tell them? They had no right to ask questions! His thoughts were interrupted when he heard snake ask in a gentle tone "Cub how old is that scar" ? " Classified". Cub then decided to leave, but Wolf steeped in front of the door "answer the question correctly". He says in a cold tone.

* * *

"Answer the question correctly". How am I going to get out of this Alex thought.

* * *

please review : )


	4. Chapter 4

so here's the next chapter. sorry had my nieces b-day 2 and already acts like a teen.

* * *

"Um it's a scar" says Alex in a distant voice. "We can all see that, why did you get shot, Alex looks Wolf straight in the eye and says once again"classified."

Before Wolf attacked Alex , Snake stepped in front of him and looks at Alex with anger and says "Im the unit's medic i have a right to know of any injuries, especially if they are recent."

"You don't have a right to know anything! It's not like i want to be in your unit and it's obvious you don't want me in your unit either. I also don't know or trust you enough to tell you my

secrets." With that statement Alex left the gloomy room. The k-unit didin't stop him in fact they looked a little bit ashamed.

* * *

When Alex entered the shooting range. The instructor beckoned him over. "Have you ever shot before son." "Yes sir" was Alex's automatic response. "Ok I'll tell you when to start get ready"

"Start" the instructor yelled.

Alex didin't even flinch but started shooting at pinpoint accuracy. That's when k-unit walkeed through.

* * *

When K-unit walked in they were shocked to see Alex shooting like a professional, hitting the bull's eye every time. "How the hell is he doing that" Eagle asked, he was about to walk over to

Cub,when Snake stopped him. "Wait let's watch him." So they watched him for the 5 minutes he shot. Cub didin't miss one target, his face was a cold mask. But his eyes was what really

shocked them, they seemed to be in a haze.

"What the hell did MI6 do to Cub" is what every member of the K-unit was thinking at that moment.

When Alex finished shooting he looked up to see the K-unit and instructor gawking at him. Snake was first to recover he came up to him and said"here's your schedule, if you ever want to talk we"re here.

Alex nods and leaves it was time for sleep, but he knew he wasn't free of this life even in his dreams.

* * *

Alex saw Jack dead with a bullet in her skull on the wall in her blood it said"Scorpia never forgives", then in a fog he woke up.

Alex looked at the clock 4:15 he still had 45 minutes until k-unit woke up. He knew he didin't scream in his sleep, He learned not to because of Jack.

He quickly got up he needed a shower, when he got back he was happy to fiind k-unit still asleep. so he plugged in his ipod and listened to if everyone cared by nickelback.  
_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried_

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

_Then we'd see the day nobody died._

And im singing

Amen i, Amen I im alive

But Alex knew he wasn't truly alive.

* * *

_"what are you doing awake" snake asked._

Alex shrugged and walked away. It was training time.

i'll find out this kid even if it kills me snake thought.

* * *

please review : )


	5. Chapter 5

plzzz review

* * *

When Alex reached the training grounds, he was shocked when he saw Wolf standing there as if waiting for him. "Okay Cub we're going to see how good you are in hand-to-hand combat.

Don't worry I won't go to hard on you" Wolf sneered. Alex didn't say anything and just looked at the mountains in the distance. Wolf was getting frustrated, why didin't he ever get a

response from this kid. The K-unit reached the training grounds when the sun was coming up. They were shocked to see Cub going up to the gray platform to fight against Wolf.

* * *

"I bet 5 on Wolf Eagle says, me too says the new member(leopard). I bet 5 on Cub" says Snake with a hint of sadness. The other two me,mbers were shocked, none of the members on the

team ever beat Wolf at a fighting match. That's when the match started.

Wolf runs forward and aims to hit Alex in the face, but then Alex was suddenly gone and Wolf felt a stinging pain in his gut. before he was collided with pains in every angle of his body.

The k-unit was shocked to see how Cub moved his body movements reminded them of a snake. Cub's blocks were so fast all you saw was a blur, his hits were at pinpoint accuracy.

* * *

Then Cub went down no one knew what happened until you saw his arm cluthching his chest eyes wide. Wolf was smiling when he saw Cub go downuntil he saw Cub go down until he

saw him cluthchin the fabric of his black shirt at the place of his scar. Wolf was horrified at what he did, he almost reached down to help Cub but he didin't know how stable he was

because of the damge and pain. Snake immediately went into medic mode reaching out to inspect the damage. But Cub's hand stopped him " Im fine. No your not you just got hit into a

recent gunshot wound. Don't touch me he shouted! Then stomped off into the green grass.

* * *

Alex looked at his schedule next was shooting class. When Alex walked into the stuffy room k-unit was already seated in hard wooden chairs.

"God why are they always there" is what Alex thought.

His mood worsened when he heard hem talking about snipers. " Snipers are very commonly known as assasination guns. Here is a scar from a sniper. Then to Alex's horror he pulled

down a poster that had a scar identical to his own. Alex could literally feel 4 men's eyes burning iinto his neck. When the class was over he decided he needed a drink and headed for the

cafeteria. Alex didin't notice the pair of feet following him. Alex finished drinking a glass of water and wiped his mouth. That's when he heard a voice behind him"Alex did you miss me."

Alex turned around to find a person he was sure was dead Nile.

* * *

"Where's Cub" Snake asked. "I don't know I haven't seen him since gun class. I saw him on his way to the cafeteria. I think we should go we need answers says Eagle in a unnaturally

calm voice. " Aren't you supposed to be dead. Yeah but unfotunately for you it's time for revenge" says Nile with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

That's when K-unit walked in, they were shocked to see a man in a black outfit with a red scorpion on his chest. Pointing a gun at a calm Cub. "No wait aren't you gonna do a evil laugh

before you kill me. By the time Im done with you Alex you will be praying for the sniper to not have missed your heart" says Nile with such a cold expression it freaked the k-unit out. To

nile's frustration, Alex was looking behind him. To Nile's suprise he saw 4 sas soldiers all having their gun's pointed at his chest. "They won't be able to save you forever," then he jumped

out of the window. K-unit were about to go after him when they heard Alex's voice say" you won't be able to catch him"

* * *

Alex hated the look they gave him they were of a person who was determined to get answers even if they had to do it by force.


	6. Chapter 6

plzzz review

I do not own alex riser(really want to)

* * *

Alex's pov

I hated the look k-unit were me, Wolf was the first to approach me he hissed "Who was that guy." I looked at his barely controlled angered face.  
I pondered about saying classified but got one look from Wolf and thought better of it.

Before I said anything I felt 2 pairs of hands roughly grab me and push me into a wooden chair.

I struggled briefly until I realized it was just Eagle and leopard. "Calm down Cub, we just want answers. I also want to inspect your gunshot wound" said Snake soothingly.

But then Wolf came and shouted take off your shirt.

* * *

Wolf's pov

To be honest I wanted to see the damage I caused to his gunshot wound.

I then looked at the shocked boy's expression, I knew automatically that Cub wasn't going to take off his shirt willinly.

Then I smiled "Eagle take his legs, Leopard his ams."Only the did Cub realize the seriousness of the situation and started fighting back.

_What the hell is Cub hiding behind those clothes to make him fight so ferociously?_

Eventually Cub was restrained to the fullest and I began to lift his shirt up. Sake was right behind me assesing Cub.

None of us was able to comrehend what we saw the scars must have looked better last time we saw them because of the dim light.

But the truth is Cub's upper body was basically a mass of scars and fadded bruises. He had more scars than all my unit put together,

The worst scar was the bullet wound ad that was because it was a mass of purple and blue.

* * *

Alex's POV

I hated the way they were assesing my body. Sake came up to me and said in a defeated tone, "How did you get that bullet wound?"

Before I realizedwhat I was doing I said" Scorpia never forgives, never fogets."

I saw all the men freeze with astonished looks on their faces, so I reached for my shirt in hopes of escaping.

But Wolf had to be the first to recover and snatched the shirt from Cub's reach. "We are not done Cub."

I only look at the window knowing what he was going to say next. " Why does Scorpia want you dead" Wolf questioned.

" You've seen my scars Wolf, what do you think I do ask my enemies politely to not kill hundreds of children."

* * *

Wolf's pov

I just stared at the kid, I was finally at a loss of words. But then Snake asked "What medication are you taking for your wounds they look recent."

"None" was his response quiet response. Then he saw Snake's face and quickly added "It makes me tired, I don't kow when I'm going on my next mission."

I was officially pissed off, how can MI6 do this to a 15 year old.

" Look I need to know who this guy was. alot for your safety" I say.

I saw Cub's face harden, but I knew he was going to tell me.

* * *

Alex's pov

" That was a man I thought was dead. ,maybe my luck of the devil is running out."

Wolf just looked thoughtful, what the hell is he thinking? "Why does Scorpia want to kill you."

"They didin't like it when I stopped one of their major plans."

"Look I know Im hot and everything, but can you hand me my shirt."

This brought a smile from Eagle but then Wolf talked.

"How can you act like this is nothing. "

I frowned but I told them the truth"Because Im scared I'll collapse."

This is when Snake put a comforting hand around cub's shoulder.

Then a soldier walked in and I saw a familiar face. The only word you heard in the cabin was "ben!"

* * *

The man in black was oblivious in the shadows" Mission ready to go."

It was time to get revenge for Scorpia.


	7. ben's back

im so sorry! i had a tough time the past year with my dad's death and a whole lot of drama. i was going to put the story for adoption but i realised i had to finish it! so here's another go!

* * *

Alex's pov

"Ben" I heard myself whisper, before I could stop myself. I heard the rest of the unit slowly start to walk to him, patting him on the back, and asking him why he was back. I could not believe that I was seeing him again then my mind started drifting. Why was he back at sas? Wasn't he working for MI6, did they send him here? i started thinking about when I last saw him, the last mission. My mind came back when I heard a slight whisper "Alex"

Wolf POV

I was shocked that ben was back. I hurried over to the wooden doorframe where he was standing awkwardly and patted him on the back. I heard the rest of my unit getting up and following my example. Eagle had a huge grin on his face as he asked ben "what are you doing back at this hellhole." I saw ben grin and say "just taking a break and looking after a friend." I was starting to walk up and demand an explanation ben had already started walking to Alex.

Ben pov

I walked to the door and ended up with an awkward feeling I was interrupting something very important. All of kunit were huddled around a half-naked Alex appearing to be questioning him. It was then that I heard a loud exclamation of my name and wolf coming up to pat my back with eagle in tow questioning me. I then looked around the plain room to where Alex's still body was, and I immediately started walking to him.

Alex's Pov

When Ben started walking to me, I was already feeling my breath come in short pants and felt myself start swaying on my feet, when he touched me I started feeling myself fall into that all-consuming blackness.

Ben pov

When I saw Alex hyperventilating, I rushed up to him and put my hand on his arm. When i whispered his name, I did not expect was him to fall straight downwards into my arms. As I cradled his head, I looked up to a shocked kunit and asked ,"what the hell is going on?"


	8. Wolf is in trouble!

ok I don't know what to say..i am really sorry for not updating in like forever... I was going to put this up for adoption but then I decided I could not. I just had my 15th b-day and so I decided ill finish this story up in like 5-8 chaps then I might have a sequel! hope you guys enjoy! : )

* * *

Ben's pov 

I was sitting next to alex's bed staring at his prone form on the lumpy uncomfortable matress. I look around the room and remember the first time I met alex.

AsI stare at him now I don't find any resemblance, he even has stressed wrinkles while he is sleeping, his whole body tensed as if waiting for an attack. I look

away from the bed and look at my old unit, they have some explaining to do.

* * *

Wolf's pov

I watch ben assessing alex, I am wondering about the familiarity Ben seems to have about alex, where did that stem from? I see Ben go rigid and look at me

with cold brown eyes. uh-oh I am in trouble! I hear his ice cold whisper echo throughout the room, " why was cub half-naked and looked to be interrogated

when I walked in." I want to say something about how the moody teenager, wont tell me anything. but one cold look hinted with fierce protectiveness,

stopped me right in my tracks. I change a quick glance around the small brown room. Then I hear Eagle open his big mouth and tell Ben everything that has

happened.

* * *

Eagle's pov

As I watch Ben give Wolf a scary death glare I could not help but giggle. Putting a straight stoic face right after, I see if anyone heard me and to my luck one

person did. when Ben looked at me with demanding chocolate eyes, I spill everything he wants to hear. What can I say, I have a big mouth! When I am done

telling Ben about Wolf's interrogation and taunting off Alex, something in Ben's eyes snap.

* * *

Ben's Pov

As I hear about Wolf's taunting I see red, how dare this bully put Alex through anything else. As I open my mouth to yell at his guilty ashen face, I hear a

moan right next to me.

* * *

Alex's pov

_What's going on, why do I feel like such crap? then the wave of emotions come with the memories of before I passed out. I cannot help but moan at the pain _

_in my chest. As I open my eyes I am greeted with brown eyes, slightly darker then my own._

* * *

_so plzzzzzzzz review...no mean comments k..: ) constructive criticism always good : )_


End file.
